Team of Demons
by sheltie
Summary: Naruto, Fu, Gaara, and Yugito are taken from their villages to be trained. They returned ready to fight for a future that they'd shape. This is a Naruto/multi one with Gaara/Hinata added in. Warning this story has lemon and lime scenes in it as well as a small bit of gore in the beginning. Not to mention disturbing nightmare causing scenes as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Team of Demons**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: okay, this one I am not totally sure where it came from, but it just popped into my head one day. A Naruto/multi. Warning this story will have parts that will be disturbing as it is funny. Please be advised that you may have nightmares by reading these parts. Plus there will be scenes of sexuality in this. There's a bit of gore in the beginning and scattered throughout though not too much really. You've been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Those words echoed in his head. The kyuubi was sealed within him. That was the reason why he was hated so much, spat upon, beaten up, friendless, alone. It was all because of that damn fox. All the pent up anger and rage that he stored during those years of abuse broke like a dam. Naruto's head snapped back as he gave out a mighty demonic roar. His appearance began to change too as his nails lengthen and his canines grew out, the whisker marks on his cheeks thicken and his normal blue eyes turned red as a cloak of demonic red chakra flared out around him forming into the kyuubi itself. He looked very feral.

Mizuki who was crowing froze with utter fear when he felt the insurmountable weight of KI hitting him. He had never felt anything like it before and he was gasping to breath since the KI was so thick. Iruka was on the verge of passing out feeling the KI even though it wasn't even aimed at him. He could the waves of it though and it was too much.

All around the village shinobis and civilians alike could feel the malice of the KI even if it was on a small scale. To the older ones who were alive and survived the kyuubi attack it brought back horrid memories. To the ones who weren't alive back then they go their first taste of immense KI and they all collapse from the intensity.

Back in the woods Naruto's red eyes locked on Mizuki.

"**I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"** he screamed.

With incredible speed Naruto got to Mizuki and began tearing the traitorous chunin a part limb from limb. Iruka watched this all in sickening horror. Blood flew everywhere as Mizuki's screams echoed through the woods. Naruto was taking his time drawing as much pain as he could from the screaming Mizuki.

Several jounin and Anbu traced the heavy KI to the woods and looked only at the grisly scene unable to do a thing. It was like watching a car wreck, as much as you wanted to look away you just couldn't. By the time Naruto was finished Mizuki was totally ripped apart, shredded and everything else in-between. It didn't even reassemble Mizuki at all. Just a bloody and gory mass.

Naruto stood there panting, the red aura surrounding him starting to fade as he collapsed from exhaustion.

Hiruzen Sarutobi emerged with a very sad face. He looked at the boy who was like a grandson to him all bloody. He motioned his Anbu to take Iruka to the hospital and to clean up the mess that was Mizuki as well as to take back the forbidden scroll.

"Lord Hokage, what are you going to do?" an Anbu asked.

Hiruzen sighed. He knew this would re-spark rants of wanting to kill Naruto because they'd think he was actually now the kyuubi.

"That's quite simple. You allow me to take him."

That voice made Hiruzen to look around and he saw a figure emerge from the shadows. The man looked neither young or old, timeless really. He had long white hair tied in a ponytail. His eyes were as dark and hot as burning coals. He had a strong build and held himself in a manner that demanded attention.

"Who are you?" Hiruzen asked getting in a fighting stance.

The remaining Anbu and jounin also got ready for a fight too.

"Be at peace. I mean you no harm. I have been watching young Naruto for many years and was waiting for the moment he released all of his anger. Now he must be trained to harness this power" the man said.

"That still doesn't tell us who you are" Hiruzen said.

"No, it doesn't" the man chuckled.

"So again, who are you?" Hiruzen asked.

"My name has been lost for ages that even I don't remember it now. Know that I mean no harm to you or Naruto. I only want to help. I want to train young Naruto to control the fox's power" the man said.

"And what makes you think you can do that?" Hiruzen asked.

"I have traveled many places and times and know many things. I can train young Naruto in all he needs to know. I shall return him when I deem him ready" the man said.

Hiruzen wasn't sure about this. He had promised Naruto's father he'd watch over Naruto. And yes, he hadn't done a great job, but he did the best he could.

"How can I trust you?" the old Hokage asked.

"You can trust me or not. That's up to you. Know that I could have taken young Naruto anytime I wanted, but waited til now. I can still take him and you could do nothing" the man said.

A jounin with gravity-defying silver hair rushed forward with kunai in hand. He'd be damned if this man took his sensei's son. The man didn't move at all and the jounin's went right through like he cut just air.

"What!?" the jounin exclaimed in shock.

"That was a nice attempt, but you are still too slow" the man said calmly.

"Kakashi that's enough" Hiruzen said.

The jounin now named Kakashi leapt back to his Hokage's side.

"I believe I've wasted enough time. I shall return Naruto when the time is right" the man said.

He and Naruto then vanished.

"Lord Hokage, we got to do something. We can't let him just take Naruto away" Kakashi said.

"I wish there was something we could do, but I sensed that man was quite strong and powerful. We wouldn't have stood a chance" Hiruzen said.

"What do we do now Lord Hokage?" Kakashi asked.

"We just tell everyone that Naruto had disappeared. That's all" Hiruzen said.

In his mind he was thinking he was too goddamn fucking old for all this shit.

/Scene Break/

Little did they know that this Naruto wasn't the only one taken. Three more were grabbed too. Their futures would determine the direction of the world.

/Scene Break/

_**Sometime Later**_

Naruto stood tall. He had changed much since the woods in Konoha. He was a few feet taller, leaner and more muscled. His once spiky blond hair is now streaked with red, his blue eyes were now cold and hard. His attire had changed too. No longer in his orange jumpsuit. Now he wore black body suit with orange flames licking all around. Covering that was a trench coat that had a nine-tailed fox on the back with its tails splayed out with six of the nine tails covering his shoulders three on each.

Now Naruto wasn't alone there were three others too. They were the other jinchuriki. On his right was a redhead the same age as Naruto. His name is Gaara.

Gaara had the same bodysuit as Naruto, but with grains of sand whipped around it like a huge sandstorm. He also wore a trench coat that had the one-tailed raccoon on the back. His red hair was cut short and he had pale green eyes that were kept blank at most times. He had his arms folded pulling off the stoic look to perfection. On his back was a huge gourd made entire out of sand.

On the other side of Naruto was a tall blond girl who maybe a year or two older than Naruto. Her name is Yugito.

Yugito again had the same bodysuit on that really hugged her fine female form with wild purple flames swirling around the entire suit. She had a trench coat with the two-tailed cat on the back with each of the tails adorning her shoulders. Her long blond hair had streaks of purple in it and was tied in a simple ponytail. Her eyes were a purple color and looked very cat like.

And finally on the other side of Gaara was a girl with mint green colored hair. She looked about the same age as Naruto and Gaara. Her name is Fu.

Fu wore the same the bodysuit like the others with glossy imprints of wings on it. Not butterfly wings, but more like a dragonfly's. Her trench coat has the seven-tailed beetle with four of seven tails on her shoulders, two each. Her green hair was cut short with it just touching her shoulders. Her eyes were an orange color, but it was a dark orange a rust orange.

The four had trained long and hard and all have merged with the biju inside them. So they had all their biju's powers. The biju no longer existed due the four merging with their respective beasts. They were the strongest people in the world. They weren't demons at all nor were they any kind of half breed. They were pure humans still but with all the powers of their bijus.

Before the four was the man that took and trained them all. Again he still had no name so the four just called him master. Mainly because he trained them for so many years and learned much from him. The years they spent training wasn't much time in their world.

"It has been many years since you've all been taken from your homes. I have raised and trained you to the best of my ability. Now it is time to put those skills you've learned to use. It's time for you to return to your world" the man said.

"Where will we end up when we get back?" Yugito asked.

"You'll be in Konoha at an important crossroad. I believe they call it the chunin exams. You must go and begin the mission that I've told you about" the man said.

"We shall not fail you master" Gaara said.

"I know you won't" the man said with a smile, "I am oh so very proud of you all and look at each and one of you as one of my own children. I wish you the best of luck for the mighty trials you're about to face. Remember to look to each other and stay strong. You're strong individually, but practically unstoppable together. Look after one another. Remember you're family and family sticks together."

"We will remember master" the four of them said.

The four then bowed to their master and then vanished.

The man smiled one last time as he turned to ash and was blown away by some non-existent wind.

/Scene Break/

The four arrived on a rooftop.

"So this is your old village?" Gaara asked observing the surroundings.

"Yeah, this is it" Naruto said with a frown on his face.

The young blond didn't care for the place he once called home. After all the torment he had gone through a good part of his life he didn't care about Konoha any more. He didn't despise Konoha or wanted raze the village or anything. He just didn't care about the village.

"OW!"

That sound caused the four to look down and see with their great eyesight a small boy with a long scarf had crashed into a big figure.

"Huh, that kind of looks like my brother, Kankuro" Gaara said idly as he looked at the figure in the cat suit.

"Him?" Fu asked pointing at the figure in the cat suit.

Gaara nodded.

"Come on, lets take a closer look" Naruto said.

The four vanished and appeared closer to the scene.

They heard the shrieking voice coming from a pink haired girl. Yugito scowled at girl. She smelled such weakness that surrounded the girl like a miasma. Gaara on the other hand was looking at what looked to be his two older siblings. He remembered them vaguely.

"That girl there looks kind of hot" Naruto commented.

"Which one?" Fu asked curiously.

"The blond with the fan on her back. I like the look of her" Naruto said with a smile.

Yugito growled at this.

"What, you know I like older girls Yugito. Plus I can have more than one" Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"But you're mine" Yugito said as she hugged Naruto pressed her fine body up against Naruto's. "You still want me, don't you?" she asked as she began to wiggle.

Naruto groaned as he felt his passion rise.

"As much as I enjoy a show, I don't want to see one that features my friends" Gaara said.

"I thought it was getting quite steamy" Fu said nonchalantly.

They turned and then watched as a new boy appeared with black hair shaped in a duck's butt.

"Now that boy looks like he has a big ass rod up his bunghole" Gaara muttered.

The other three nodded in agreement as they watched the scene til what appeared to be a third shinobi showed up and told the pink haired girl and the duck butt that they needed to get to their team meeting. Soon they left and so did Gaara's siblings. This left the four alone.

"I think I am going to check out that hot blond out some more" Naruto said.

"She's my sister Naruto" Gaara said though without any real heat since he didn't have any real familiar feelings towards his sister, but it was his sister and he had to say something.

"So, she's hot and I bet she can be freaky in the sack" Naruto said with a lecherous grin.

Gaara really didn't need to hear this and Yugito growled since Naruto was prowling about. Fu didn't care one way or the other.

"Great, we'll meet you at the mountain with all those ugly faces on it" the green haired girl said pointing at the monument.

"Great, see ya" Naruto said and shunshined away in a swirling dark fire inferno.

The others went to check out the village more though Fu had to drag Yugito away.

/Scene Break/

**Warning: Lime scene Ahead**

Naruto followed the two back to their hotel and into her hotel room then hid himself so he couldn't be seen. She turned around and sighed as she placed her giant fan on the floor. She plopped onto the bed and closed her eyes. Naruto took this chance and muttered a jutsu as he did the proper hand signs. A haze floated above the girl and she soon inhale it making get very drowsy. She murmured as she fell asleep.

Naruto re-appeared and crept over sat on the bed and began stroking her hair.

"What's your name honey?" he asked.

"Temari, Temari Sabaku" the girl said.

"Temari, now that's a nice name. But I think I'll call you my Desert Flower, you like that?" Naruto asked.

Temari smiled at this and nodded.

Now what was going on was Naruto's jutsu caused Temari go into a dreaming kind of state. She was conscious enough to answer Naruto's questions, but not know who he was or anything else really. All that would be like a dream to her when she awoke.

"Good, now just relax and let me take care of you" Naruto said.

Temari sighed as she let her body go limp almost. Naruto moved and took off her blue battle kimono as well as her mesh top she had underneath. His eyes roamed taking in all of Temari's lovely supple young body.

_Hmm, nice_ he thought.

Temari's body was quite nice. It was tone and fit in every spot. Her breasts were a nice B cup covered by a simple white bra along with plain white panties. Naruto pulled Temari's panties down and saw she had a small blond bush.

"Hmm, you need to shave, but that's alright" he said as he began tickling Temari's cunt.

Temari moaned as she spread her leg wider to give Naruto more access.

"Yeah you like that. You have such a tight cunt. I can't wait to taste it" Naruto said.

Temari was panting hard as she moved her hips, wanting more friction. Naruto gave it to her by thrusting two fingers in and out of Temari's pussy. Temari then moaned loudly as she came. Her juices spilled all over Naruto's hand and he pulled out and feast on them.

"Mmmm, yummy. You taste good my Desert Flower" Naruto said.

Temari was panting from her orgasm, but she had a smile on her face.

"I gotta go, but I'll see you later my Desert Flower" Naruto said as he tickled her cunt a little more.

He then left.

Temari would awake later wondering how she ended up in her bra and no panties and why she was so wet and felt like she had just had the best orgasm of her young life. Her thoughts were on the dream and wondering about it and why it felt so real.

/Scene Break/

Naruto appeared with Gaara, Fu and Yugito waiting for him. They were all on the mountain that had the carved faces on them.

"So enjoy your treat?" Fu asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, quite tasty. Here Yugito. I even saved some for you" Naruto said.

He then moved his sticky hand to Yugito's nose. She moaned as she inhaled the musky scent then began to lick Naruto's hand in cat like fashion. Once clean she licked her lips.

"She is yummy, I guess I approve" she said.

Naruto smiled and kissed Yugito hard on the mouth. They kissed for a while then pulled away. They were about to continue when they got interrupted.

"If you're done, then I think we need to figure out what's going on here" Gaara said.

"Fine, so what have you heard?" Naruto asked.

"Well there's a genin here that's not a genin. He's most likely a jounin in skills and he smells heavily of snakes" Fu said.

Gaara nodded.

"I saw him too. He's very suspicious. But a few other things too. It appears this village is all up in arms with this last Uchiha named Sasuke" he said.

"What's special about him?" Naruto asked.

"Well, like Gaara stated before this Sasuke guy is the last of his clan. His older brother slaughtered his entire clan leaving him the only one alive. He's been treated as damn king or something close to it. But it appears that they created an arrogant little emo instead" Yugito said.

"How do you know that?" Naruto asked.

"Simple saw him, and read his mind. The little prick has only one goal and that's to kill his brother. He doesn't care about anything else. I mean he has tons of girls throwing themselves at him and he ignores them. I bet he's got a tiny dick and cuts himself to get off, and most likely gay as all hell" Yugito said.

"Um, you got all of that from his mind?" Fu asked.

"Just the first few parts. The thing about him being tiny, cutting himself and being gay I made up, but I bet it's true. Though I don't want to be the one to check his package and I don't really want know if he plays with kunai" Yugito said.

"I see, what else?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing else really. I did enter us in the exam tomorrow" Gaara said.

"Why?" Fu asked.

"Gives us a better look at what's going on" Gaara said with a shrug.

"Well lets find a place and rest up. Tomorrow we've got a busy day" Naruto said.

/Scene Break/

The next day the four of them headed to the academy and found themselves with all the rest of the genin from other villages. They felt them all trying to intimidate them, but it was puny. They shrugged it off and found a seat. Gaara, Yugito and Fu pointed out the snake smelling boy and the Uchiha.

"The Uchiha looks like he has a damn pole shoved up his ass" Naruto commented.

"Well so does that Hyuga too" Yugito said.

"Which one?" Fu asked.

"The girly man with the long hair" Yugito said.

"Huh, interesting" Naruto said.

Gaara had his eyes closed and used his sand to gather all kinds of intelligence like how an Aburame did with their bugs.

The exam began and the four were separated as they took the test. They snorted at the pathetic scare tactics being used, but could see how the mortals were ensnared. After that they were introduced to the second proctor and Naruto eyed her with great interest. Yugito saw this and frowned as she growled at the attire the second proctor was wearing.

Soon they got to the next part of the chunin exam and saw it was a huge forest surrounded by fence.

"What's so scary about this?" Fu asked.

"Don't know, it doesn't look like much" Gaara said.

"I agree, it doesn't look scary at all" Yugito said.

"A freaking walk in the park" Naruto said.

He then turned his head as a kunai flew passed his cheek. He then felt a lovely warm body pressed to the back of his.

"Damn, you had to move. I wanted to taste some of your tasty blood" the proctor said pouting.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I am enjoying myself though" Naruto said as he pressed his back to the proctor's chest.

"You're a naughty one aren't you?" the proctor asked with a smirk.

"I am, but if you want to know how naughty I am then meet me after the exam and I'll show you" Naruto said with a sexy fox smirk.

The proctor gulped as she felt her panties get wet. No one has ever set her on fire like this before.

Yugito glared at the act before her. While Temari watched this wanted to be the one Naruto was rubbing against. She had no idea why she was thinking that, but she was getting hot too. All around guys were getting nose bleeds and girls were either shocked at the display, disgusted with it or wanted to be in the proctor's spot. What could they say Naruto looked fucking hot, and the fact that he kept his trench coat open so you could see his tight body suit. He looked damn fine.

After that a grass genin handed the proctor back her kunai and the proctor headed back up and explained the whole exam. Basically it was a five-day survival test. With added difficulty that you had to get two scrolls, a heaven and an earth one. Each team would start with one and they'd have to find, fight and beat another team to get the other. The hard part was that none of the teams what scroll the other team had. It was an easy way to weed out teams.

Naruto, Gaara, Fu and Yugito thought it was a bit ingenious. But they knew this would be easy for them. So after they signed waivers stating that the village wouldn't be responsible for their death they got their scrolls and headed to a gate. At the sound the gate opened and they headed out.

"What's the plan?" Fu asked.

"Simple, find a team, beat the shit out of them and then take their scroll. If they don't have the one we need then repeat til we get what we need" Naruto said.

"Well that sounds like a plan. I can't think of anything better" Yugito said.

Gaara just nodded then he looked ahead.

"We've got some company" he said.

They stopped and found a team they easily beat them and found their scroll. It was the right one.

"Damn, I was hoping we didn't get the right one. I wanted to have some more fun" Naruto pouted.

Yugito sighed while Fu looked bored. Gaara looked up and frowned.

"I sense snakes" he said.

"Then lets go check it out" Naruto said.

/Scene Break/

It didn't take long and they found the pink haired banshee, the Uchiha and another black haired boy. They were facing off against the grass nin they saw earlier.

"Is that where the snake smell is coming from?" Naruto asked.

Gaara nodded.

"Well what's the plan?" Fu asked.

"We check it out and if we need to we'll engage, but mostly just observe" Naruto said.

"Really Naruto, I thought you'd want to charge right in" Yugito said.

"Hey, I can be patient when I want to be" Naruto said.

Fu snorted.

"What, I can" Naruto whined.

They soon got in close enough and watched as the grass nin they had seen before toy with the team with the Uchiha on it.

"She's only playing with them. Like a cat with a ball of yarn" Gaara said.

Yugito sent a glare at Gaara.

"She is, but what's her true purpose?" Fu asked.

"I can tell you one thing. That ain't no girl at all" Naruto said.

"How do you know that Naruto?" Gaara asked.

"Dude, I can just tell and I know that isn't a girl. It's a disguise" Naruto said.

Soon they saw the Uchiha perform a fire jutsu and the girl's face melted off.

"Told you" Naruto said with a smirk.

"There's that heavy snake smell again" Fu said.

They then heard the conversation.

"So that's Orochimaru, the snake sannin. A missing nin and was one of the legendary sannin" Gaara said.

"He's so fucking gay" Yugito said.

"Yeah, especially the way he's going after the Uchiha. He's gay and a pedo" Fu said.

"Looks like the snake's found a new hole he wants to play in" Naruto said.

"Ugh, that's disgusting Naruto" Yugito said wrinkling her face.

"It's true though" Gaara said.

"So should we just watch?" Fu asked.

"Why not, it's kind of fun to watch" Naruto said wishing he had some popcorn.

So they watched til Orochimaru extended his neck and bit the Uchiha on the neck. The Uchiha screamed in utter pain then passed out. Then the snake disappeared. Leaving a weak and battered pink haired girl and her teammate.

"Huh, we'd better go down and check that" Naruto said.

Gaara, Fu and Yugito nodded. They leapt down and Fu performed a jutsu on the three so they'd be rendered unconscious and have no memory of what happened. Naruto rolled the Uchiha over ignoring the other two and checked the neck.

"Huh, it seems to be some kind of seal. Fu come over here, this is your expertise" Naruto said.

Fu walked over and looked over the seal. Each one of them had a special talent and Fu happened to be seals. She knew everything about seals that no seal master could match her skill. Yugito was master in reading and altering minds though all of them could do that to a certain extent. Yugito was most skilled. Naruto was the main fighter of the group and Gaara was the defender. They all head their own special skills though they could all do each other's jobs, just not as good as the expert.

"It's a seal to increase power, but if used too much it will destroy the body. Which the snake wants so he can take over it" Fu said, "since he injected the seal with his mouth he added his DNA into the seal making it easy for him to take over the body and make it their own."

"How do you know that?" Naruto asked.

"While you were enjoying your sand dessert I went through the entire archives including the highly classified stuff. It explained all about Orochimaru's goals and stuff. Plus the Uchiha isn't the only one who has this seal. That proctor you were rubbing against also has one" Fu said.

"Okay, so what can we do if anything?" Naruto asked.

"I can do something" Fu said with a smirk.

"Alright Fu, mess with that shit" Naruto cheered.

Gaara was keeping an eye out on their surroundings making sure they weren't disturbed while Yugito was just checking the other two. She eyed the pink haired girl and snorted as she read the girl's memories. Pathetic was the only thing that came to mind. Then the boy, he was curious since it seemed he was under the control of someone.

"Fu, when you're done. Come over here" Yugito said.

Fu nodded as she kept working. She was then done and finished the seal.

"So what does it do? Will he be bat shit crazy or something?" Naruto asked.

"No, mini dick there is already on his way to bat shit crazy. I left that alone, but I did seal the seal on him as well as a few other surprises" Fu said with a smile.

"Like what?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"He's sterile now. He no longer has little Uchiha swimmers any more" Fu said.

"Damn cold Fu" Naruto said.

"Like Yugito said before. He probably doesn't even like girls. So no loss there" Fu said as she walked over to Yugito.

She then began checking and found a seal on the boy's tongue and Fu worked on that.

"There, he's now our little spy" she said with a grin.

"Good, we've wasted enough time. We should go" Gaara said.

The four left.

/Scene Break/

A few days later in the tower. Naruto, Fu, Gaara and Yugito were lounging. They had arrived early and now had nothing to do til the five days were up. Once it was they were lined up with the rest that had survived. They saw the team with the Uchiha was one of them and were surprised by that.

They ignored the whole speech going on and soon it was time for the prelims. They got to the balcony to watch the matches. The first was the Uchiha and another leaf nin.

"Fu, you're smiling. You did something, didn't you" Yugito said.

"Yeah, I did" Fu said.

"What did you do?" Naruto asked with excitement.

"Well, I lied when I said I wasn't going to make the Uchiha go bat shit crazy. I have to, it's always fun" Fu said.

"That's my Fu" Naruto said happily.

Fu smiled proudly.

"So how does the new seal make the Uchiha go bat shit?" Gaara asked.

"Watch and see" Fu said still keeping her smile in place.

/Scene Break/

**Warning: Disturbing material Ahead**

Down on the arena the Uchiha and the leaf nin faced off. The proctor signaled the match to begin and the Uchiha turned his Sharingan on, but before him wasn't his opponent. No, it was his brother, Itachi.

"Hello little brother, get any ass today?" Itachi asked with a smirk.

Sasuke began screaming and charged in wildly.

The leaf nin was freaked seeing this change and jumped away. It was no use though. Sasuke kept following screaming.

"Fuck you Itachi, fuck you. I am able to get ass whenever, wherever. I am an Uchiha! I can ass fuck anyone I want anytime I want!" Sasuke screamed.

There was many sweat drops upon hearing this from the last Uchiha as well as many thinking, _he's gay!_ Two of the girls on the balcony were fighting with all their might to not believe what they just heard.

"Come back here Itachi and I'll show you I'm better at plowing ass than you are!" Sasuke screamed.

"What have you been teaching to the Uchiha, Kakashi?" a dark haired, red-eyed woman asked.

"I surely never taught him anything like that. I swear" Kakashi said as he was just as baffled as everyone else.

The leaf nin was running out of breath. He had done so much running to try and stay away from the Uchiha from possibly violating his ass.

"Get away from me!" he shouted.

"Not til your ass is mine Itachi!" Sasuke screamed.

Naruto was on the floor laughing his heart out at the scene. Fu was still smiling at her handiwork. Gaara made a note to never turn his back on an Uchiha while Yugito was on the floor with Naruto laughing. Somehow she had also set up a video camera to capture the whole thing.

Back down in the arena the leaf nin was worn out and was lying on his back panting, trying to gasp for air.

"I see you've come to your senses Itachi. Now time for me to show you who's the top and who's the bottom" Sasuke said as he kicked the leaf nin making him roll on his belly. Sasuke then began to undo his pants.

"Sasuke Uchiha wins!" the proctor shouted before it go any father.

Sasuke's Sharingan turned off and Sasuke fell unconscious. Kakashi grabbed him and took him up to the balcony to rest. Still unsure what happened, but vowed not to use his own Sharingan just in case the same thing happens to him.

/Scene Break/

The rest of the matches were lackluster really. Fu's match she just took out her opponent with seals. This shocked all those watching since they never seen anyone so adapt with seals in many, many years. Yugito's match was quick and she made easy work of her opponent as well as toying with them just enough then going in the 'kill'. Gaara wasted no time with his opponent and encased him with sand and told him to forfeit unless he wanted to be crushed. Naruto easily took out his opponent with out much trouble nor showing any of his real skills.

Like said before the rest of the matches were completely boring to the four, but Naruto eyed with interest a girl who used all weapons.

"That girl's bound to be kinky" he said.

Yugito pouted while Fu rolled her eyes and Gaara just stood there stoic.

"Naruto, you already have one girl, why do you need another?" Yugito asked.

"I like variety Yugito. Besides, you know that I always bring back cream for you" Naruto said.

Yugito couldn't help, but lick her lips. What could she say, she just loved her cream and Naruto always brought the best back to her.

"Then it's settled" Naruto said then kissed Yugito on the lips.

"Any other of these girls pique your interest?" Fu asked casually.

"Hmm, that Yamanka girl is quite feisty and also that girl who used the bells. Oh, plus that hot red eyed jounin she looked damn sexy and not to mention that proctor from the second exam. I want a better look at her" Naruto said.

"Your dance card is getting full Naruto" Gaara said.

"Eh, there's always room to add more" Naruto said with a shrug.

Soon the final match was done with and they came down to the floor with those who had made it to take numbers to find out who they'd be facing in the finals. Once that was done they had a month to prepare. Or for Naruto to add girls to his collection.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: okay this is the first chap of this odd story. Don't ask me how this idea came about since I haven't a clue at all and I apologize to those I've traumatized. Next chap Naruto gets more girls. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Team of Demons**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: here's the second chap. Warning a lot of lemony/lime content in this. You've been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Well we've got a month off. What should we do?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to sneak back into the archives and get more info" Fu said.

"I'm going to gather more info, but from other sources" Gaara said.

"I'm getting sushi" Yugito said.

"Then that means I'm off to bag some ladies, see ya!" Naruto said then left.

Yugito stood there pouting and staring at where Naruto had stood. Fu sighed and rested a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"You knew what you were getting into when you claimed him as your mate" the green haired girl said.

"I know, I know" Yugito sighed.

"Come on, lets get going" Gaara said.

/Scene Break/

**Warning Lime Material Ahead**

Naruto made his way and grinned when he found his first target. The girl named Kin was resting on a bed still. He snuck into the room and sealed the door. Now he may not be as good as Fu with seals, but he could get by. Once the room was secure he sat on the bed and caressed Kin's lovely hair.

"Such a beauty" he murmured.

Kin was about to wake feeling Naruto stroke her hair. Naruto used the same jutsu he used on Temari and she fell back asleep.

"Now, what's your name?" Naruto asked even though he knew it.

"Kin" Kin said.

"Lovely name, but I'm going to call you my Melody Bell. You like that, don't you?" Naruto asked as he had a hand under the blanket and into Kin's pants.

Kin gasped and bit her lip.

"What was that my dear Melody Bell?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I like that a lot, oh some much" Kin moaned.

Naruto now had three fingers buried in Kin's tight folds massaging, stroking. Kin was panting and humping Naruto's hand.

"You like that, don't you?" Naruto asked.

"Mmmm, yes" Kin hissed.

"Good" Naruto said with a smile.

Kin gasped loudly as she came. Naruto pulled his hand out and cleaned his hand before dipping back down making Kin moan since she was still sensitive. Naruto then pulled his hand back up and kissed Kin roughly. Kin moaned and kissed back.

"I shall return my Melody Bell" he said.

"I'll be waiting master" Kin said smiling in a dopy fashion.

/Scene Break/

Naruto appeared by Yugito and held out his hand he had used on Kin.

"Cream for my kitten?" he asked.

Yugito took Naruto's hand and licked it clean. She moaned with great satisfaction and once clean she pulled Naruto into a kiss.

"Well?" Naruto asked after pulling away.

"She tastes good" Yugito said then got back to her sushi.

"Glad you like it. I got four more for you to taste" Naruto said.

"Mmmm, can't wait" Yugito said with a purr.

Naruto then vanished.

The people around Yugito just stared at her. They had never seen a sight, but Yugito was ignoring them all as she continued to eat her sushi.

/Scene Break/

Gaara was wandering the village picking up all the thoughts and memories of passersby. He like all of team could read minds. Just Yugito was more adapt at that than the rest of the team. Gaara was more of a defensive battler with his sand though he could be ruthless when it came to offense. He's torn apart his opposition letting blood rain down while he sits under an umbrella drinking calming tea. But right now Gaara was gathering info, but not getting much of interest. He was starting to wonder if he should've helped Fu in the archives, but then pauses.

He walks over and sees the moody Hyuga training. Gaara like the rest of his team could hid themselves better than anyone. No has been able to spot them ever, except their master, but he was the only one. Gaara watched on and read the moody Hyuga's mind.

_Interesting, so he has a reason to be an emo prick_ the sand user thought.

After gathering all he could he decided to look into the rest of the remaining competitors' minds except the Uchiha since he knew more than enough about that moody prick.

/Scene Break/

Fu was invested in reading all she could in the archives. She had read some before, but now she had plenty of time to do so. She read about the whole Uchiha thing and found interesting and wondered if she should tell the emo Uchiha, but thought not. Why mess with a good thing going? But then she read more and frowned. This village was messed up in so many ways.

/Scene Break/

**Warning Lime Material Ahead**

Naruto was now on to his next target. She was the red-eyed jounin that he had spotted. He plucked her name from her head. Kurenai. He liked that name, but he had to wait for to get her away from everyone else. She was at the moment training one of her students for the exams. So he left to find his next target. He found it. It was the bun-haired girl with all the weapons. She was getting out of the hospital from the beating she took in the prelims. Naruto followed her to her apartment. He snuck inside and found her heading to the shower.

_Alright, a shower scene. Now that's something I want to get into _the blonde thought with a perverted grin.

Soon the bun haired girl took the ties out of her hair and shook it loose to show off her flowing chocolate locks.

_Damn, I just want to pull that hair back while I fuck her from behind_ Naruto thought as those images flew through his mind.

He then watched as the girl started the shower and began to undress. Naruto's eyes examined her lovely body. She had nice B cup tits that she kept bound and her pussy was sparsely covered with hair. Soon she entered the shower and Naruto made his move. He stripped himself of his clothes and performed a jutsu.

This jutsu worked like the sleeping one he had used, but this one kept the person awake and able to talk and feel everything they experience. They just won't remember who did it to them afterwards. Once Naruto knew the jutsu was working he slipped into the shower and hugged the girl from behind. He cupped her breasts.

"What's your name honey?" he asked.

"Tenten" the girl groaned as Naruto kept playing with her mounds.

"Tenten, huh? Means heavenly heaven or something like that, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes" Tenten panted.

Naruto smirked as one of his hands slipped down Tenten's taut tummy and to her dripping core. He then shoved two fingers inside and began to pump them in and out. Tenten moaned as she moved her hips to Naruto's fingers.

"Feel good?" Naruto asked licking Tenten's earlobe.

"Fuck yes, so good" Tenten moaned.

Naruto chuckled as he added a third finger and his thumb began stroking her clit. Tenten's breathing became more rapid. Her hips lowering and rising faster and faster to keep pace with Naruto's fingers.

"I'm going to call you my Heaven's Delight, you like that don't you?" Naruto asked.

"God yes!" Tenten screamed as she came.

Naruto smirked and turned Tenten around her eyes glazed over from the pleasure she had received. He kissed her deeply and Tenten kissed back. He broke the kiss and fingered her a little while longer filling an item he had in his hand then left.

Tenten finished her shower very confused, but satisfied. She felt like she had a couple amazing orgasm, but couldn't remember who gave it to her or how she got it.

/Scene Break/

Naruto appeared by Yugito. This time she was enjoying an ice cream cone. Naruto squirted essence of Tenten all over Yugito's ice cream.

"Give her a taste" he said.

Yugito licked her ice cream and began moaning in an erotic fashion drawing everyone's attention. Yugito enjoyed licking up every drop of this girl's cream that Naruto had slathered on top of her ice cream. When she was done she was in a pleasurable haze.

"Well?" Naruto asked.

"So divine" Yugito purred.

"Glad you like it. On to the next one" Naruto said then disappeared.

Yugito finished her ice cream ignoring all the looks she was still getting. Many guys were muttering to themselves about getting some ice cream while a few of the women were shocked and looked at Yugito with displeased looks.

/Scene Break/

Gaara had snuck into the Hyuga compound and snorted about how secure the supposed strongest clan of Konoha was.

_Pathetic_ he thought.

The sand user then scanned the minds of everyone there and found some interesting things. Like about that girl named Hinata. Now Gaara wasn't much of liking the ladies like Naruto was, but still liked them. He and Fu had a thing, but that ended since it turned too much like a sibling thing and that didn't feel right. Hell, even Naruto commented that it was messed up. But Gaara thought more about Hinata. He didn't really give her much thought when he watched her in the prelims, but now he was thinking more about her and decided to look into her more.

The info he was receiving here was saddening and Gaara knew he could ask Fu to figure out that seal that marked all Branch Hyuga. He just needed to think some more and visit Hinata.

/Scene Break/

Fu sighed as she paused from her reading. She rubbed her eyes and mumbled that she'd be needing freaking glasses by the time she's done since her eyes would go bad from reading all this. Granted she knew that she'd never need glasses thanks to her demon her eyesight would never go bad. But it still it hurt reading all this. She sighed again and summoned a very strong pot of coffee. She was going to need it and then some.

/Scene Break/

Naruto was on his next target a girl named Anko, the second proctor. Naruto found her at a bar and admired her for a while, but decided to come back later.

He wandered around feeling bored. He knew he had one more girl. That Yamanaka girl, but he needed Yugito for that since he sensed that Yamanaka girl had a very strong mind and Yugito could counteract that. So for now he'd put it on hold. Besides he made good progress taking two girls today. He thought it was a day well spent.

/Scene Break/

It was later that night and the team was back at camp.

"So what's the news today?" Naruto asked.

"I went through about half the files and found some interesting things, but nothing of real value right now. I did copy those items of interest for later" Fu said.

"The Hyuga clan interests me. I am going to see that Hinata girl tomorrow for more info" Gaara said.

"Does little Gaara have a thing for Hinata Hyuga?" Naruto teased.

"I do not. I just find her interesting. It seems her clan deems her too weak to be head of the clan while they groom her sister who acts like an Uchiha instead of a Hyuga" Gaara said.

"Whatever, you're into this Hinata" Naruto said.

"What about your day?" Fu asked changing the subject.

"Eh, bagged two girls. I couldn't find any opening to get the other three and that blond girl I'll need your help on Yugito" Naruto said.

"My help?" Yugito asked.

"Yeah, her clan does a lot of jutsu that requires mental power. You can most likely help me seduce her and not have her be aware of it" Naruto said.

"Hmm, let me think about that" Yugito said.

Naruto just nodded.

"So anything else?" he asked.

"Well there is one other piece of information that might be critical" Fu said.

"And what's that?" Naruto asked.

"A man named Danzo. He's a relic leftover from the war. He seems to have this vision of this village" Fu said.

"I can look into that" Gaara said.

"Right, lets turn in for tonight. Tomorrow's a bright new day" Naruto said.

/Scene Break/

The next day Gaara made his way and found the entrance to Danzo's base. He snorted about how 'secretive' it was. He then snuck in and found the office. He looked through the papers and found some interesting things. He then sensed someone coming and hid himself. A man wrapped in bandages along his arm and covering one eye walked in.

_Danzo_ Gaara thought.

He then waited for the man to sit down and got to work. He knew he'd have to be serious here. He performed a powerful jutsu to lock off everything. Then he used another and delved into Danzo's mind. It was like the Yamanaka's mind jutsus, but stronger and more powerful.

Gaara shifted through everything in Danzo's mind and found many interesting things. Once done he left without Danzo even noticing at all.

/Scene Break/

**Warning Lime Material Ahead**

Naruto watched and observed and he grinned. Two of his targets in the same place. Perfect. He made his way and placed some subtle suggestions into their heads. He then watched as it took affected over the two and the two women headed to the bathroom. Naruto followed and placed up a powerful genjutsu over the door so no one else could enter. He then snuck in and found it was just the two of them, even more perfect. He placed both of them in the same jutsu he used on his Heaven's Delight. It worked. He then moved to the purple hair woman first. He cupped her breasts from behind.

"What's your name my little slut?" he asked even though he knew her name already.

"Anko" she groaned as she pushed her C cup chest out more wanting the attention.

"Anko, huh, you're just a little slut aren't you?" Naruto asked.

"Yes" Anko panted.

Naruto slipped a hand down Anko's skirt and found she wasn't wearing any panties and she had a hairless pussy. He licked his lips then shoved two fingers in.

"For such a slut you've got a damn tight pussy" he said.

Anko grunted and she moved her hands gripping the sink as she rode Naruto's fingers.

"That's right bitch. Ride them, ride them til you come" Naruto said.

Anko was panting as she fucked herself on Naruto's fingers.

"I think I'll call you my Precious Viper, you like that, don't you?" Naruto asked as he sucked on Anko's earlobe.

"Oh fuck yes!" Anko screamed.

She then came, her juices spilling onto the floor. Naruto pulled his hand away and tasted her. _Hm, not bad at all_ he thought. He then pulled out a test tube and worked it inside Anko's cunt for a while then pulled it out. It was full of her juices. He then corked it and cleaned the outside with his tongue before placing the tube back in his pocket.

_Now to the next one_ he thought.

Naruto made his way over the black haired red eyed woman, who was just standing there in a daze. He frowned as he wondered how he was going to get her out of her clothes then just decided to perform a jutsu. Her clothes vanished. He then eyed her lovely body, which was quite tone and firm. Her skin was like silk. He licked his lips. He got behind her and cupped her lovely C cup tits pinching her nipples. This made the woman gasp and groan.

"What's you're name my red-eyed vixen?" he asked again already knowing her name.

"K-k-k-Kurenai" she panted.

"Kurenai, interesting name" Naruto commented as he then shoved three fingers into Kurenai's hot cunt.

Kurenai jumped from the sudden intrusion then began humping Naruto's fingers wildly. She was panting and moaning. Her hands gripping the sink in front of her. Her grip so tight her knuckles white and the sink looks ready to be ripped from the wall.

"As much as I like your name, I am going to call you my Red Queen, you like, don't you?" Naruto asked as he pinched Kurenai's nipple hard.

"Oh Fuck Yes!" Kurenai screamed.

Naruto smiled as he quicken his pumping and now going in and out of Kurenai's cunt pounding in and out. Her juices coating his entire hand. Kurenai let out a loud guttural moan as she came. Her juices flooded out of her twat like a broken dam. She was panting hard from her intense orgasm. Naruto cleaned his hand of juices then took out another tube and filled it up with Kurenai's juices the same way he did with Anko. Once done he cleaned it off and corked and placed it back in his pocket.

He walked away making sure he reversed the jutsu so Kurenai was clothed again.

"See you both later" he said.

When both women would snap out of whatever stat they were in they feel good, real good. Better than they've ever felt before. Both would have shit-eating grins on their faces. They just knew whatever happened was an amazing experience though they couldn't remember exactly what happened.

/Scene Break/

Naruto appeared by Yugito's side. She was reading a magazine this time.

"Here you go, two tubes of seasoning for you to use at your pleasure" he said handing her the two vials.

Yugito took them and smiled she pulled Naruto into a kiss.

"I can't wait to try them. I knew that sushi yesterday needed some spicing up" she said.

Naruto chuckled the disappeared.

/Scene Break/

Fu was back in the archives this time using several kage bushin. She had found the jutsu in a forbidden scroll and it was damn lifesaver. She was able to get more reading done. Though she was a fast reader any way this helped even more. The clones retained all the information they read and when they dispelled that information would go into her mind.

/Scene Break/

Gaara was heading to the hospital. He had read Danzo's mind and had shifted through all the info. He knew that he needed to tell the others, but first things first. He got to the hospital and asked for Hinata's room. He was told and he headed up. He snorted at the total lack of security around here. He found Hinata's room and entered to find her asleep. The redhead stared at her for a while then stepped in and began his mind reading.

He found several interesting things and decided to make a few changes to Hinata. Everyone will be surprised when she awoke. This one was easy and Gaara could change Hinata's mind since she was very susceptible to Gaara's brain tweaking.

/Scene Break/

The rest of the day Naruto spent wandering around. He really had nothing else to do really. He just had one more target to go after then he'd be finished here. He sighed as he was getting bored. He really needed something to do. His eyes began to wander wondering if he should just take another girl around the village for kicks. Nothing serious as he's done to the girls he's had before, but something fun.

He then spotted his fun. She had brown hair worn in a ponytail with two strands framing her face. She had marks on her cheeks and with her three dogs. Now Naruto knew he could handle the dogs easily. He moved quietly and quickly. The dogs didn't even sense he was near til it was too late. They knocked out and the girl. She was too.

Naruto carried her off for some action.

/Scene Break/

Yugito was getting ready to eat her sushi platter she ordered. She was sitting in the park and then pulled out one of the vials. She saw it was labeled 'Precious Viper'. She uncorked the vial and poured the contents all over her sushi then began to eat. Her moans drew much attention and all the guys there suddenly had a craving for sushi while the women there looked either appalled, aroused or acting appalled though really aroused.

Yugito enjoyed every bite of her lunch in sensual erotic fashion.

/Scene Break/

**Warning Lemon Material Ahead**

Naruto had found out the girl he nabbed was named Hana and she looked delicious. He woke her up, but in an aroused state thanks to another special jutsu.

Hana moaned as she felt that itch down below. She saw Naruto and stared at him hungrily.

"What are you waiting for, fuck me?" she growled.

Naruto whipped off his pants and revealed his fifth appendage. Hana moaned at the sight. It was so big, thick and long. She licked her lips, but she wanted it first inside her. She tore off her pants and panties and spread her legs. Naruto plowed in and Hana screamed.

"OH MY MOTHERFUCKING GOD SO GODDAMN BIG!"

Naruto began to thrust in and out of Hana's tight pussy as she gripped and tugged on the back of Naruto's shirt. She ended up tearing it off and began clawing his back. Naruto was glad he could heal himself instantly.

"FUCK YES, FUCK ME SO GOOD! HARDER DAMMIT, FUCK ME HARDER, FASTER! I WANT THIS BEAST IN ME FOREVER! SO FUCKING GOOD! FUCK GOING TO COME!" Hana screamed.

Naruto felt Hana's cunt contract as she came. He kept going plowing through and making her orgasm last longer. She screamed loud and proud. Naruto then pulled out and turned her over. She was now on her hands and knees.

"Time to show you who the alpha is bitch" Naruto growled.

Hana just barked and shook her ass.

Naruto plunged back in totally wrecking Hana's cunt from behind. He slapped her ass and he felt Hana's pussy twitch and spasm.

"You like getting spank, don't you my bitch. You like when your alpha spanks you as he fuck you" Naruto said.

"Yes master, yes! Fuck me, spank me. I am yours" Hana cried.

This kept going til Naruto released himself into Hana. She fell over exhausted. She had lost count how many times she came, but it was more than she had ever had in her lifetime so far it seemed.

"How was that my bitch?" Naruto asked.

"Wonderful master, when can I have another?" Hana asked weakly.

"Soon, tell me do you have a mother or a sister?" Naruto asked.

"A mother, she's needs a strong alpha" Hana said.

"I'll look her up" Naruto said then gave Hana a bruising kiss and left.

Hana would wake up with her dogs fully clothed and thinking she had the best sex dream she had ever had even though it was during the day. She was going to masturbate to this dream from now on.

/Scene Break/

Yugito was humming to herself as she bought herself some pastries for dessert. She drizzled the contents of the vial labeled 'Red Queen' on them and began to eat them. Again men all around were now craving pastries and women were shocked appalled and aroused at the sight. And as usual Yugito thoroughly enjoyed her treats without even knowing she had an audience.

/Scene Break/

Fu was pleased with the help of kage bushin she had finished her reading. She now knew everything about the village. She got up stretching getting all the knots out. She decided to see what Gaara was doing. So she vanished without a trace.

/Scene Break/

"Hey Gaara, how are you?" Fu asked.

Gaara looked up. He was in the middle of a very huge pile of dango.

"Good, got some information about that Danzo guy as well as I visited Hinata" he said.

"There is something going on with her" Fu said.

Gaara looked away.

"No, there isn't" he said evasively.

Fu sighed.

"Gaara, this is me. You can always talk to me. Tell me" she said.

Gaara sighed and looked at Fu.

"I've never felt like this before, even when we were together. There's something about her that draws me to her" he said.

Fu wrapped an arm around Gaara. The two had dated for a while, but then found they were more friends than anything else. Like siblings really. So they broke it off before they could hurt one another. This brought them closer though. Not in any romantic sense, but familiar bond. So whenever Gaara needed someone to talk to he'd go to Fu first.

"I know it's hard for you. You were never that open with your feelings like the rest of us, but this is good for you. I think you might've found the one" she said.

"You think?" Gaara asked with uncertainty.

"I do Gaara, I do" Fu said.

/Scene Break/

Soon it got dark and the team was back together at their campsite.

"So, what news today?" Naruto asked.

"I've finished reading the archives and I found a very fun jutsu that we can all use" Fu said.

"Oh, what is it?" Yugito asked.

"Kage bushin" Fu said.

"Interesting, what does it do?" Naruto asked.

Fu explained that it made solid clones of themselves and when they disappear the original gets their memories of what happened to the clone.

"Well what are we waiting for? Teach us" Yugito said.

It didn't take long for Fu to teach the kage bushin to Yugito, Naruto and Gaara. They all had huge chakra reserves, which made it easy for them to use and all four of them could each make their own army of clones.

"Alright, Gaara, what news do you bring?" Naruto asked.

"Danzo has a twisted sense of what's good for the village. He's a tyrant in the making. He believes the weak should be crushed and the strong rule. He's got several Sharingan eyes implanted in his eye socket and arm that he keeps wrapped up. He also has the bloodline of the First Hokage of this village in him too. He's got a personal army that's loyal to him since he has brainwashed them to do his bidding. I fear he needs to be taken out before he becomes a problem later" Gaara said.

"Huh, okay, we'll deal with that" Naruto said.

Gaara nodded.

"Anything else?" Naruto asked.

"I have a few things" Yugito said.

"You do?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I was doing a bit of snooping and found some interesting things" Yugito said.

"Well laid it out Yugito" Naruto said.

Yugito crawled over and draped herself all over Naruto.

"Um, that's not what I meant, but don't let that stop you" Naruto said.

Yugito smiled as she withered and grounded her body against Naruto's.

"Please, tell use what you found before you continue your lap dance" Gaara said.

"Right, spoilsport" Yugito said sticking her tongue out.

She then sat up in Naruto's lap and grabbed his hands so the cupped her lovely tits. "To keep you entertained" she said.

"Yugito" Fu said with a tired sigh.

"Oh, alright. Well anyway, I found out there's an invasion coming. It seems that Sound and Suna are playing on invading Konoha during the finals" Yugito said suppressing her gasps as she felt Naruto's handle her mounds in such pleasurable ways. His thumbs rubbing her hard nipples.

"Interesting, an invasion. I wonder if that's the reason we were sent here. The turning point, the crossroads master was talking about?" Fu asked.

"It might be" Gaara said.

"The decision we have to make is what to do. Do we let the invasion happened, or do we stop it?" Naruto asked as he kept playing with his 'toys'.

"Yes, we ::pant:: need to ::moan:: plan ::groan:: on what to do ::moan:: next" Yugito said.

They planned for a while, but there was no plans made tonight. Yugito and Naruto did do some of their own 'planning' though.

/Scene Break/

The next day Naruto pulled Fu aside.

"Fu, there's something I need you to do" Naruto said.

"Naruto, I don't like you that way, if you want that go to Yugito" Fu said blandly.

"No, not that. We've gone over that and I accept your decision. Besides, you're like a sister to me anyway. What I want you to do is alter the Uchiha's seal you placed on him" Naruto said.

"Why?" Fu asked.

"I don't want to be running for my life from the anal lover when I fight him in the finals" Naruto said.

"Ah, afraid of being caught? Afraid you might like it?" Fu teased.

Naruto gave Fu a stern look.

"Fine, I'll do it. I first need to find him first" Fu said.

"He's with the one-eyed porn reader that we saw before" Naruto said.

"So, it's true, he's a butt humper?" Fu asked.

"I think it has to deal with training for the finals, but who knows" Naruto shrugged.

"Alright, I'll look for them. I have nothing else to do. I can use the kage bushin to help me" Fu said.

"Thanks Fu, you're the best" Naruto said as he gave her a sibling hug.

Fu hugged back.

/Scene Break/

Yugito was bored out of her mind as she walked around she saw the longhaired blond that Naruto was interested in and decided to follow her for a while. She had nothing else to do.

/Scene Break/

Gaara had come back to visit Hinata. He watched her as she was now awake. He didn't say a thing anything and stayed invisible. He just didn't know what to do, so he watched.

/Scene Break/

Fu was looking all over and with the help of kage bushin she finally found the Uchiha and his 'teacher'. They were upon a mountain. Fu watched the Uchiha train and rolled her eyes as she could tell the delusional boy thinks he could beat Naruto.

_Yeah, right. Naruto is the strongest of our team. No way that this bastard has a chance at even injuring Naruto unless Naruto allowed. The emo is totally delusional though I already knew that. It's just amazing how deep his delusions are_ the green haired girl thought.

The man, Kakashi was sitting there reading porn. This made Fu curious and decided to check out the series. What harm can that do? She then waited for her chance. She cast the jutsu to make both of them fall asleep. She walked out of her hiding spot and began re-working the Uchiha's seal. Once done she went to Kakashi and checked on him. She was curious about him.

She read his mind and nodded. There was some interesting info there. She then left heading to the closest book store there was. She had some reading to do now.

/Scene Break/

**Warning Lime Material Ahead**

Naruto was wandering when he spotted Yugito. He was curious as to whom she was following and headed after her. He caught up.

"Who're we spying on?" he whispered.

"That hottie you eyed" Yugito said.

"Oh, so decided to help me then?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but I get a taste first hand" Yugito said.

"Deal" Naruto said.

They made their way and found the Yamanaka girl they were spying on heading to the hospital. They kept following til they found the opportune time to grab her. They knocked her out then dragged her into an empty hospital room. Naruto sealed the room and Yugito began working the blonde's mind.

"Damn, this hottie has a mind full of the butt humper" Yugito said.

"Can you wipe it?" Naruto asked.

"Do I love your cock in my kitty?" Yugito asked rhetorically.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

Yugito began messing with the Yamanaka's mind smirking as she did. She was going to make this girl into a fucking whore. A whore that lived to please Naruto and Yugito. Yep, but she had to make sure to hide it under several layers so not to be found out by anyone. Once done Yugito nodded and they began. Naruto performed the same jutsu he used on Temari.

Naruto pulled off the girl's bottoms and then saw her finely trimmed pussy.

"Give it a taste Yugito, you get first dibs" Naruto said.

Yugito grinned and climbed onto the bed and shoved her face in-between the Yamanaka's legs. She then began licking and sticking her tongue inside. The girl let out moans.

"Like that?" Naruto asked.

"Yes" the girl panted.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Ino, Ino Yamanaka" the girl moaned.

"Ino, huh that means boar, but I think I can give you a better name" Naruto said.

Yugito was now really getting into it. She was really munching on Ino's cunt. Lick and slurping the free flowing juices. Ino's hips were bucking as she was moaning.

"Oh god, more, please more. Feels so good, oh so fucking good" Ino moaned.

"I bet it does. Yugito love licking pussy as much as sucking cock" Naruto said.

Ino was just panting and moaning. Riding and humping Yugito's face and tongue.

"But back to your name, hmm, what to call you" Naruto pondered as he tapped his chin.

Yugito was gripping Ino's hips hard as she was now really going to town on Ino's cunt. She licked, sucked and nibbled on Ino's clit.

"OH GOD!" Ino moaned loudly.

She came and Yugito drank in all of Ino's juices. The slurping sounds done loudly.

Naruto smiled as he stroked Ino's hair and sweaty forehead.

"I think I'll call you Silk Petals," he said.

"Mmm" Ino murmured.

Yugito removed her head, her face sheen with juices. Naruto moved and cleaned Yugito up with his tongue and once clean they shared a deep tongue kiss. Naruto then did his own examination. He finger fucked Ino to several earth-shattering orgasm that left her body limp. She was breathing hard like she had trained a full day, which she had never done before. She had never been this tired in her whole life.

Naruto and Yugito then placed Ino's pants back on and left. When Ino awoke she felt like she had the best sex dream ever. Even though it involved a woman eating her out it didn't freak her out. She seemed to accept she was bisexual like it was as natural as breathing.

/Scene Break/

That night Fu reported she changed the Uchiha's seal so Naruto had nothing to fear. She also reported about the porn reading jounin and what she read from his mind.

"Looks like he gave the Uchiha a very powerful jutsu. Here's what it is" Fu said.

She then did the hand signs and the sound of chirping birds were heard. In Fu's hands was a ball of pure lightning.

"Cool Fu, what's it called?" Naruto asked.

"Called Chidori, he also has a variation called Raikiri, which is more of a slashing one. They are his own creation. He also knows the Rasengan, your father's signature jutsu" Fu said.

"Really, give me the info on both" Naruto said. He already knew about his father since his master told him some time ago and though he was fucking pissed before he was now indifferent. Though if he ever saw the bastard he might beat the shit out of him.

Fu nodded and fed Naruto the info. Naruto thanked her and did both jutsus to test them out. She also gave Naruto the new info on the changes Fu made to the Uchiha's seal so Naruto could plan out how tom fight the Uchiha. Fu also gave the info on the Chidori to Gaara and Yugito. She didn't give the info on the Rasengan to them since she felt it belong to Naruto.

"Okay, so anything else?" Naruto asked.

There was nothing.

"Okay, so let get back to planning for the finals and the invasion" Naruto said.

There were nods of agreement and the rest of the night they planned.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: well, that's that one. Hoped you liked it. Not a whole lot of plot, but plenty of lemony/lime goodness in it. And yes I will have Gaara and Hinata hook up. I know some who are Naruto and Hinata fans might not like that. Well too bad since this is my story. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Team of Demons**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: here's the third chap. This one is the finals and will have some messed up shit in it. And some lemons too. You've been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It was the day of the finals, everyone in the village was buzzing about the match ups. In the stadium was the four. Gaara was mediating, Yugito flirting with Naruto and he was flirting back. Fu had her nose deep into Icha Icha since she saw the porn reading jounin reading it and wanted to read it. She found it smutty good fun, and yes, those were her exact words to describe the book. The other competitors were there except the Uchiha.

Soon the proctor came and the finals began after a speech done by the Hokage.

The first match was Gaara facing the Hyuga, Neji.

Neji began rambling on and on about fate, but Gaara ignored him. Soon the match began. They both stood there waiting for the other.

"Well, are you going to attack or does fate tell you that you're a pussy bitch?" Gaara asked.

Neji's eyes bulged as he activated his bloodline.

/Scene Break/

"Huh, for Gaara to call someone names, he must have an ax to grind" Naruto commented.

Yugito was draped all over Naruto wiggling and withering against him as she watched the match.

"I agree, he usually not one for trash talk" Yugito said.

Fu said nothing as she was too engrossed in her book. She was already on the third one.

The other genin looked at them with various looks.

Temari looked jealous of Yugito. A lazy boy grumbled about this all being troublesome. Another boy with a big coat and sunglasses just adjusted his glasses, but said nothing. The cat suit wearing boy looked jealous of the sight of Naruto and Yugito and wondered why he could never get a girl like that.

/Scene Break/

Back on the field Neji was panting hard. Every attack he made Gaara would block with a wall of sand. Neji couldn't find a way around it and it was frustrating him.

"What's the problem, the pole in your ass getting too uncomfortable?" Gaara asked.

Neji charged in recklessly.

Gaara grabbed Neji by the waist with his sand and held him. He then pulled down the Hyuga's pants and then created a sand pole and shoved it up Neji's ass. Then began to sodomized the Hyuga prodigy in front of everyone in the stadium.

"OH FUCK YEAH!" Neji screamed.

/Scene Break/

In the stands everyone was shocked at the sight, many were thinking, _the Hyuga prodigy is gay!_ The Hyuga clan looked pissed at be the supposed prodigy of theirs being beaten so easily and then having him scream in pleasure at being sodomized.

/Scene Break/

In the competitors box there was shocked looks as well.

"Huh, so the Hyuga likes it in the ass" Naruto commented.

"I knew it" Yugito said.

Fu again was too engrossed in her book to say a thing. She was now on the fourth book. She was really liking the series.

/Scene Break/

Gaara was still working the sand made pole in and out of Neji's ass. It was then pulled out and Neji whined about losing it. Gaara then used his sand and slammed Neji to the ground so hard the Hyuga created a massive crater. Neji was knocked out with a perverted grin on his face.

"Winner: Gaara" the proctor announced.

The next match was the lazy boy and Temari. Naruto moved to Temari and whispered something in her ear before she left the box. She smiled eagerly and leapt down full of energy. He then went back to Yugito.

"What did you say to her?" Yugito asked.

"I'd take her sweet pussy if she won" Naruto said.

"Oh, do I get to taste her first hand as well. She was good off your fingers, but I want it from the source" Yugito said.

Naruto just nodded.

Yugito purred with pleasure.

Fu again was still reading and now on the sixth book.

Gaara had retuned to the box and leaned against the rail to watch the match.

The match went quickly. Temari was utterly ruthless and the lazy boy had no chance. He ended up on his ass totally beaten. He was battered and bruised all over and it looked like he had gone through the wringer several times. It seemed amazing that the lazy boy was still alive given how brutal Temari was kicking his ass. It looked like Temari really wanted to get fucked by Naruto and would do anything for it.

"Winner: Temari" the proctor announced a bit shocked at how ruthless the girl was at beating the boy.

The entire stadium was also shocked at the sight. The rookie genin sitting with their senseis had their jaws dropped. The jounin with them were totally shocked too. Where the hell did this Suna girl get the energy to beat all colors of shit out of the Nara.

The next match was the boy in the cat suit facing off the boy in the big coat. The cat suit boy forfeited the match. Next was Fu's match against a boy named Dosu. Dosu of course didn't appear giving Fu a free pass. Fu was happy since she was just getting to the good part and didn't want to stop reading.

Yugito's match was against a waterfall nin. Yugito gave the waterfall nin a saucy grin and that messed up the waterfall nin. Yugito used her wiles to beat the waterfall nin. She started to do a little striptease as music played no one knew where the music came from, but Fu had pulled out a boom box as she kept reading and that's where the music came from. She knocked him out with a massive nosebleed. Though that also took out most of the males in the stadium and a couple females that leaned that too.

The proctor was knocked out too. So Yugito smirked and sauntered back up to the competitor's box. She had just finished dressing and winked at Naruto. A lot of the women and kunoichi were glaring at Yugito for that stunt. Though the kunoichi knew this was a legal tactic for a kunoichi to use. The civilian women thought that it was just disgusting. It was a fifteen-minute period of nothing til everyone male arose from their unconscious states and wiped the copious amounts of blood from their noses. All the males remembered of the match was a hot blond stripping in front of them. Well, they were sure she was blond. They weren't sure since they had their eyes somewhere else.

The next match was Naruto vs. the Uchiha. Thanks to the 15-minute lull the Uchiha arrived on time. The match began and the Uchiha turned on his Sharingan.

"Are you sure you want to use that, the last time you did you were about to ass rape a guy?" Naruto asked.

The Uchiha glared at Naruto.

"I am an Uchiha, you're nothing to me" he boasted.

This of course got roars of approval from the crowd.

"Okay, ass lover, your move" Naruto said with a shrug.

The Uchiha charged in and Naruto vanished just as the Uchiha went to strike him. Naruto appeared behind the Uchiha.

"Too slow" Naruto said with a yawn.

The Uchiha growled and charged at Naruto again. And again Naruto vanished and appeared away from the Uchiha. Naruto then did kage bushin and the Uchiha was surrounded by hundreds of clones.

"You think this can beat me, an Uchiha" the Uchiha said boastfully.

"Maybe this will" Naruto said with a foxy smirk.

Soon all the clones transformed and they all looked like Sasuke's brother, Itachi.

"Hello little brother, I've had more ass than you had. You can never beat me. When you've fucked one ass I've already fucked five" an Itachi said.

The Uchiha raged.

"Shut up Itachi, I'll show you who can fuck the most asses. I'll fuck more asses than you could ever grab!" he roared.

This stunned the entire crowd in the stadium. They weren't sure what to think hearing all of this. But the common thought was, _our precious Uchiha is gay!_

/Scene Break/

**Lemons Scene Ahead**

Naruto himself had placed himself away from the scene. He also made sure when his clones dispelled he wouldn't get the memories. He had a plan for that. So where was Naruto? He was right now molesting a very willing Temari. He had grabbed Temari from the box without anyone, but his team knowing it. Yugito of course followed.

Now they were on a cloud Yugito created. The cloud was as solid as a bed, but still had that soft cushy feeling a cloud was supposed to have. Temari was out of her clothes. Her pussy being eaten out by Yugito while she had a mouth full of Naruto. She was sucking off Naruto as her pussy being eaten. Her moans just vibrate though Naruto's meat. Naruto pumped his rod in and out of Temari's mouth loving how her tongue swirled around his length. His hand ran through her hair undoing the ties that kept her four ponytails in place. She was a pretty good cocksucker.

Yugito was enjoying munching on Temari's cunt. She tasted a whole lot fucking better from the source. Yugito nuzzled her nose against Temari's clit and this caused the Suna girl to erupt with juices. Yugito lapped them up.

Naruto was gently fucking Temari's face and soon he came almost drowning Temari in his come. She had to pull out and the last couple squirts hit her face. She was panting hard with glazed eyes. Yugito moved away and Naruto got in position and with his still hard cock he pushed into Temari. She moaned loudly as she was being stretched, it felt like Naruto was splitting her apart.

Yugito licked off all of the come on Temari's face and then kissed her hard her tongue entering Temari's mouth. Temari began kissing back. The two girls kissed as Naruto began fucking Temari.

No one except Gaara and Fu knew this was going on. Yugito's cloud was invisible to everyone else.

/Scene Break/

Back on the field everyone in the stadium was watching such a sight of horror. Before them was their beloved Uchiha trying to pillage all of the asses of the Itachis around him. He had his pants down and his tiny shrimp wobbling about.

After each time he finishes, which isn't very long the Itachi would disappear. Their memories would divert from going to Naruto and head to Neji instead. Who was in the hospital wing grinning as he had such amazing dreams.

/Scene Break/

Back up on the cloud Temari was in a hell of a lot of pleasure as Naruto kept pumping his cock in and out of her tight twat.

"Oh fuck yes, more Naruto more. Please fuck me harder, faster. Oh fucking gods yes! FUCK!" Temari screamed as she came again.

Naruto kept going til he spewed his load deep inside Temari's quim. He then pulled out and Yugito latched on and cleaned him off tasting the Temari/Naruto cocktail. Once they finished they got cleaned up and dressed and reappeared in the box. Temari had a shit-eating grin on her face as she tried to stay upright. She had to use her fan as a crutch to keep from falling over. Her knees were still weak from the reckoning she had gotten. The competitors were still shocked at the sight below them in the arena. They couldn't turn away from the sickening sight like the rest of the stadium.

**End of Lemon Scene**

"So how long has he been at it?" Naruto asked not even paying any attention to the scene down in the arena.

"He's not even halfway through the clones and he wearing down" Gaara said also not paying much attention to what was going on down below.

"I see, maybe I put too many clones in" Naruto said with a slight frown.

"Nonsense" Fu said, who was finally finished reading the entire Icha Icha series.

/Scene Break/

Back on the field The Uchiha was lagging. He was getting plain exhausted.

"Is that all you got little brother, that's pathetic. I would've been already been through all these asses and still have the energy to keep fucking several more pillowy buns," an Itachi said.

"Fuck you, I'll get to your ass when I am done with this one" the tired Uchiha said.

He never made it as he fell to the ground totally spent.

"Pathetic little brother" the Itachis said then disappeared.

Naruto reappeared on the field looking like he had been all there along though he wasn't.

"Proctor, call the match" he said.

The proctor like everyone was stunned and quite disturbed too. He'd never look at the last Uchiha the same way ever again. Nor would he ever turn his back on him either. Neither will anyone in the stadium. Not to mention the nightmares everyone would have to witnessing the horrible sight.

"Um, winner: Naruto" he said.

There was no applause everyone was still so traumatized from what they just witnessed.

Even those in the kage box weren't moving.

Orochimaru, who was disguised as the Kazekage was disturbed. He wanted to make the Uchiha is next vessel because of the Sharingan, but he was now having second thoughts after seeing this, and what he witnessed in the prelims a month ago. He was too stunned to even call upon the invasion he had planned.

Hidden Kabuto had signaled the invasion since the ass fucking hadn't affected him at all. Hell, he was licking his lips at the sight. He knew he just had to make the Uchiha his whore. But first he'd have to do something about that speck the Uchiha called his dick. But he had special Swedish pumps and certain growth pills to aid that endeavor.

Soon everyone in the stadium went to sleep. The shinobi had almost fallen too, but became alert and fought off the genjutsu. The invasion had begun.

The Demon team looked around at the chaos.

"I'll take care of the snake" Gaara said then vanished.

The others moved too with Naruto heading to where the Hokage was nabbed. He found a barrier in his way and snorted. But before he even made one move to step through that barrier he saw something that diverted his attention. He smirked seeing a redhead. He walked over to her. She was crouching down maintaining her part of the barrier.

**Lemon Scene**

"Hey there, you look like you need some relief" Naruto said.

The redhead looked at Naruto.

"Fuck you asshole" she growled.

"I think I will" Naruto said with a grin.

He then ripped off the redhead's pants and repositioned her so she was still holding the barrier, but he had a clear shot at her pussy. He placed two fingers into her cunt to get her ready.

The redhead groaned.

"Fuck, what the hell are you doing shit head?" she asked as she tried to fight back the immense pleasure she was feeling.

Naruto ignored her question as he kept working his fingers in and out. He could feel how damn tight she was and that must've meant it's been a long damn time since she had gotten any. Once she was sufficiently wet enough he dropped his pants.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" the redhead shouted as she saw the size of Naruto.

Naruto then rammed his entire rod into the redhead. The redhead shouted out loudly.

"OH MY MOTHERFUCKING GOD! YOU'RE SO DAMN BIG INSIDE ME! FUCK ME, FUCK ME WITH YOUR GODDAMN HORSE COCK! FUCK MY PUSSY HARD AND GOOD! FUCK IT, POUND IT, BEAT THE LIVING FUCKING SHIT OUT OF IT!" the redhead screamed.

This had everyone on the roof turn to the scene. Their eyes glued as Naruto began to viciously pound in and out of the redhead's cunt. She was screaming and loudly moaning her great approval. All the men there just stared at the sight getting great nosebleeds. Some had rocketed back due to the sheer pressure of their nosebleeds. They laid now unconscious with perverted smiles. Others who were a bit stronger will were just leaking a lot of blood from their noses.

Naruto meanwhile wasn't paying any attention at all. He was enjoying fucking this tight cunt. He then wanted more. So he ripped off the redhead's top and chest wraps to reveal she was fucking stacked with a C close to D cup chest. Naruto cupped the luscious tits pulling the hard nipples, playing with the lovely globes as he kept giving the redhead the best fuck she's ever had.

This caused the rest of the males to get jettisoned by their nosebleeds and go into a perverted unconscious state. The only ones standing were Orochimaru and three others. Those three others were male members of the Sound Four. Yes, they were gay and were all lovers to each other.

"Such a tight little cunt, what's your name my lovely fire crotch?" Naruto asked.

"T-T-T-T-TAYUYA, OH FUCKING GODS YES! FUCK ME SO FUCKING HARD YES!" the redhead shouted.

The barrier was now gone, but no one made a move since they were all passed out or for the gay ones they were disgusted and began reading their gay mags to get rid of the vile scene before them.

Orochimaru himself was a gay pedo, but seeing the sight in front of him. One of his bodyguards getting her brains fucked out. He was just stunned. He looked down at his sensei and saw that pervert grin on his unconscious face. He knew he could easily kill his old teacher, but where was the fun in that. He wanted to fight his old sensei, taunt him, gloat, do his evil villain monologue, but that was all gone now. This made the snake sannin begin to pout and then threw a temper tantrum at not getting his way. He was on ground crying, banging his fists on the rooftop whining about how it wasn't fair.

"Here it comes Tayuya" Naruto grunted feeling his release.

"OH YEAH SHOT THAT WHITE HOT COME INTO MY NEEDY PUSSY! I WANT IT, I NEED IT! SHOOT IT DEEP IN ME YOU HORSE COCKED MOTHERFUCKER!" Tayuya screamed.

She had already came many, many times already. Her entire cunt was covered with her juices. They ran down her legs, which were as weak as a newborn fawn's. Naruto fired his load deep inside Tayuya and she moaned in delight.

Naruto then pulled out and turned her around and he kissed her mouth and she kissed back.

"You're now my Fire Brand, understood?" he asked.

"Yes master. I am your Fire Brand, you can fuck me whenever, wherever" Tayuya said glassy eyed.

"Good, now lets go" Naruto said then he vanished with Tayuya.

**End of Lemon Scene**

/Scene Break/

Yugito had been grabbed by Temari and taken away for safekeeping as well as Yugito wanted some more one-on-one time with the Suna kunoichi. Fu had just left. She knew she wasn't needed any more here.

In the village Gaara took care of the huge snake by crushing it with a huge wave of sand that swallowed the summons. The Konoha shinobi as well as the Sound and Suna nin was shocked seeing the sight, but Gaara disappeared as soon as his job was done.

/Scene Break/

Back at camp Naruto dropped a still naked Tayuya on the ground. Kin emerged from a tent and rushed over.

"Tayuya, are you alright?" she asked.

"Kin, that you?" Tayuya asked still dazed by her amazing fuck she just had.

Kin just nodded.

"Melody Bell, take Fire Brand to get some clothes. Make sure they match her perfectly" Naruto ordered.

"Yes Master" Kin said bowing to Naruto then helping Tayuya to the tent.

Now how did Kin survive when she was supposed to be killed as a part of Orochimaru's plan to use a forbidden jutsu to raise the dead to do his bidding. It was easy Naruto got Kin out before that and replaced Kin with seal that Fu created to make it look like Kin. It was better than a henge really. Naruto had no clue who the person was. He just needed some to replace Kin. So anyone would do.

Soon Gaara, Yugito with Temari and Fu appeared.

"All done?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, it's done" Gaara said.

"Great, I am going to celebrate with Temari here. Don't wait up" Yugito said pulling Temari to her tent.

Temari had a glazed over look at the thought of Yugito eating her out again.

Fu shook her head and soon began to start a fire and make some lunch. None of them had eaten in a while.

Gaara headed to his tent to take a nap. Naruto headed for his tent.

**Warning Lemon Scene Ahead**

When Naruto entered his tent he found Kin sitting there. Tayuya's outfit wasn't much different than what she had worn before. The main different was that Naruto could vanish her clothing via certain hand signs and only he could do it since the clothing was locked onto his chakra only. Plus her top didn't bind her huge rack like it did before. She had her flute by her side as well as her weapons pouch too. Her long red hair was tied in a ponytail.

"Nicely done my Melody Bell" Naruto complimented.

"Thank you Master" Kin said happily.

"Now, what are we going to do with ugly birth mark on you?" Naruto asked seeing Tayuya's curse mark.

"This, that fucker Orochimaru marked me with one his curse marks. There's no fucking way to get rid of it" Tayuya said.

"Never say never my Fire Brand. I think I know a great way to get rid of it" Naruto said with a lecherous smile.

Tayuya and Kin shivered. They were getting wet at the pheromones he was pumping out.

"Strip, the both of you" Naruto ordered.

Kin and Tayuya removed their clothes. Kin had nice perky B cup tits with her nipples already hard. Her body was trim and fit with her bush shaved bald and drooling with arousal.

Naruto stripped out of his clothes showing off his beast of a member that was already erect.

"Now, Melody Bell since Fire Brand has already had a go you get the first round. Get on me and ride me" Naruto ordered.

Kin moved quickly as possible and lowered herself down. She moaned loudly as she felt Naruto's cock split and fill her up completely. Tayuya was jealous since she wanted another fucking go.

"Fire Brand, come here and sit on my face so I can eat that delicious cunt" Naruto barked out.

Tayuya hopped up and lowered her cunt over Naruto's mouth.

Soon both girls were riding Naruto's two appendages. They moaned as they began to kiss each other. Their hands began caressing one another's bodies playing with each other's lovely mounds.

"Motherfucking shit. Eat my goddamn cunt. Eat it!" Tayuya wailed.

Kin had moved her head down and was suckling Tayuya's massive tits. Tayuya moaned as she held on to Kin's head to keep her in place as she rocked back and forth on Naruto's head.

Naruto thrusted upwards with his hips trying to get as deep inside Kin as he could while he tongue fucked Tayuya.

Kin was humping Naruto for all he was worth. She had been dying to have this cock for so long and was so happy to finally have it. It felt so snug in her tight little pussy and she did her best to make it a nice fucking home for it. She squeezed and massaged it with her cunt wall making Naruto groan into Tayuya's steamy quim.

/Scene Break/

In Yugito's tent Yugito and Temari were in a classic 69 position eating each other out moaning in great pleasure as they used their hands, mouth, tongue and teeth to get each other off. Already they've been at it as soon as Yugito pulled Temari into her tent. Yugito tore out of her clothes then ripped off Temari's and began to feast on the Suna girl's lovely tits and pussy. Temari returned the favor by doing the same and soon they were in the 69 they are now in.

"Oh fuck, you sure know how to eat pussy Temari" Yugito moaned.

Temari said nothing as she buried her face into Yugito's cunt slurping and licking wildly. This drove Yugito wild as she yowled in utter pleasure. Temari's face was doused with Yugito juice. She pulled up red faced, but pleased by her handiwork.

"Fuck, that was damn amazing" Yugito said then began working on Temari's dripping twat.

Temari's moaning screams filled the tent.

/Scene Break/

Back in Naruto's tent Kin was riding Naruto hard and fast. She was moaning and arching her back giving Tayuya a great opportunity to feast on Kin's tits. She did have a bit of trouble with Kin's frantic movements so Tayuya grabbed a hold of the two mounds and began to grope and manipulate them in a bit of a rough way. Pinching and twitting Kin's hard nubs. But it just fired Kin up even more.

Naruto was munching away on Tayuya's cunt licking and sucking out the entire slit with his bottom teeth moving and grazing Tayuya's clit.

"OH FUCKING GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKING SHIT, HERE IT COMES!" Tayuya screamed.

Naruto's mouth and face was almost drowned with Tayuya's juices.

As for Kin her wild bouncing was getting wilder and more frantic and she finally slammed herself down with Naruto ramming upwards. They both came. Kin let out a high shrill scream as she came. She could feel Naruto's seed spray the inside of her cunt. She just fell in love with feeling Naruto erupt inside her.

After that Tayuya tackled Kin knocking her off Naruto and slurped Naruto's seed out of Kin making Kin come again. Then the two girls switched. Tayuya on Naruto's cock and Kin getting eaten out by Naruto. They went at it til they all came. Then Naruto took care of Tayuya's mark by pushing his chakra into the curse mark burning it off. He did this by putting his hand over the mark and expelling his chakra through his hand into the mark. It left Tayuya with a scar, but Naruto licked and sucked it til Tayuya loved her new mark.

**End of Lemon Scene**

/Scene Break/

Soon everyone exited their tents Naruto, Kin, Tayuya Temari and Yugito dressed and wearing the biggest 'I've had the best fucking sex ever' grins. Gaara yawned and stretched after exiting his tent. Fu had a giant banquet ready for them.

"Shit Fu" Naruto commented.

"Knew you'd be hungry after all you done" Fu said.

Soon everyone ate with Yugito, Temari, Naruto, Kin and Tayuya eating most of the food. They used a lot of energy. Fu and Gaara ate their share then when the meal was done Naruto ordered Kin and Tayuya back to his tent with Temari following them. When they were gone it was time to get down to business.

"So what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"I've checked into things while I was cooking. I had several clones to see what was going on" Fu said.

"And?" Yugito asked.

"It appears Konoha has survived the invasion, they are now rebuilding. The Hokage is going to step down and have one of his students take over" Fu said.

"Who is it?" Gaara asked.

"Tsunade Senju, the Slug Queen and one of the legendary sannin" Fu said.

"Huh, where has she been?" Naruto asked.

"Apparently she left the village after her lover Dan died as well as her little brother Nawaki. She has been hopping from one place to the other gambling and drinking" Fu said.

"Huh, she sounds interesting" Naruto said.

"No other comments?" Gaara asked.

"Nah, a bit too old for me" Naruto said.

"She's supposed to be traveling with a companion. A woman named Shizune" Fu said.

"Really, how old is she?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Wanting to add another?" Gaara asked.

"Possibly" Naruto said in a non-committal tone.

"Well, I don't have any recent picture. So if want to know what she looks like we're going to have to follow Jiraiya the Toad sage another of the legendary sannin as well as the author of the best series ever, Icha Icha" Fu said as she presented the book and bowed to it. It looked like a holy light shone upon on the book. But if you noticed it you'd see Fu had activated a spotlight on the book as a heavenly choir started. Which Fu had played just for this reason.

Yugito, Naruto and Gaara ignored Fu's behavior.

"So I'm thinking of a road trip" Naruto said.

"Oh, by yourself?" Yugito asked.

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"And what will we be doing?" Gaara asked.

"I am sure you can think of a way. A certain dark blue haired beauty that's caught your attention" Naruto said with a smirk.

Gaara's usually blank face turned a pink hue.

Yugito giggled as this since it was rare to even get Gaara blush. She pulled out a camera and snapped a shot before the pink coloring disappeared from Gaara's cheeks. Fu just smiled, she was glad that Gaara seemed to have found someone.

"Moving on, what are we going to do while you're gone?" Gaara asked now with his blush gone.

"You guys can figure that out. I'm gone" Naruto said then disappeared.

There was sighs then Yugito stretched as she got up.

"Well I am going to get to know Naruto's two new girls" she said then walked over to Naruto's tent.

Soon there were sounds coming from out of the tent. Very loud moans and groans became the norm. Fu sighed and walked over and activated the seals so she couldn't hear the sounds. She then headed back to her tent and began re-reading the Icha Icha series. She knew she needed to do something, then a smiled appeared on her face.

Gaara decided to meditate and went back to his tent to do just that.

/Scene Break/

A few days later Naruto was on his way to follow the toad sage when he sensed someone. He turned to find Fu. He was curious as to why she was here.

"Fu, what's going on?" he asked.

"I decided to come with you. Someone needs to keep you in line" Fu said.

"Hey, I don't need to be leashed" Naruto said.

"No, but you sometimes needs someone to help you stay on track. You sometimes stray when you see something that needs a fucking" Fu said.

"Fine, you're right, but I've been good during our time in Konoha" Naruto said outing a bit.

"You have and I am here to make sure you don't stray" Fu said.

Naruto kept pouting, but knew she was right. Sure, he was a good leader and could get the job done, but sometimes when he spotted a hot little number he just had to go and bang her brains out leaving the rest of the team in the lurch at times. It doesn't happen very often, but it could get annoying. That was the reason Yugito marked Naruto as her mate hoping he'd settle down. But that didn't work at all, but Yugito wasn't totally upset since she was getting a lot of delicious cream to drink now.

So Naruto and Fu headed off following the toad sage on his search for Tsunade Senju.

/Scene Break/

They both made it to a hotel that Jiraiya was at they stayed in a room close by.

"So what's the real reason you came with me?" Naruto asked.

Both were sharing a room together.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Fu asked.

"Come on Fu, I know you. Yeah, you're here to keep me from following my pecker, but there's something else too. Spill" Naruto said.

"Fine. I am a big fan of Jiraiya's books and want his autograph" Fu said.

Naruto just nodded.

Soon there was a knock on their door and they got curious. Naruto went to answer it as Fu stood off to the side. When Naruto opened the door he found two men there. One was tall and blue with razor sharp shark looking teeth and gills while the other looked like an older non-emo looking Uchiha.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you're coming with us" the Uchiha looking one said.

"Dude I know I look damn hot and everything, but I don't stroke kunais" Naruto said.

"Hey Itachi, did he just call us gay?" the blue one asked.

"Yes, yes he did" Itachi said.

Naruto quickly read Itachi's mind.

"So you're Itachi Uchiha, the one who slaughtered his entire clan leaving only his brother alive. That brother who has turned into a gay emo who loves fucking ass" Naruto said.

Neither Itachi nor the blue gilled guy said a thing until a person appeared.

"ITACHI!"

The three turned to see the Uchiha standing there with his Sharingan active.

"Speak and the ass fucker appears" Naruto said.

"YOU!" the Uchiha screamed as he saw Naruto.

"Hey Uchiha, found any fresh ass to hump or are you out?" Naruto asked.

The Uchiha screamed as a ball of pure lightning appeared in his hand. He then charged at Naruto. He had been embarrassed in the Chunin exams and Naruto was going to pay. That anger had overpowered his own vengeance against his brother.

Naruto saw the ball of lightning and looked disinterested. He disappeared and appeared in front of the Uchiha. He grabbed the Uchiha's wrist that had the lightning and snapped it like a twig. The Uchiha screamed in horrible pain as his jutsu disappeared. Naruto then threw the Uchiha against the wall. Making the Uchiha hit the wall with a sickening crunch.

"Pitiful Uchiha, that jutsu is powerful and yet you have no control over it" Naruto said.

It was true. Though the Uchiha knew the jutsu he didn't really know the jutsu and how to really control it while he was angry. It was an erratic ball of lightning and could've hurt anyone including the user.

Itachi watched all of this curiously he then turned to his partner to find he as knocked out by a green haired girl.

"Che, too easy. I just showed him a freaking picture of a naked mermaid and he passed out. Mermaids don't even fucking exist" Fu said.

Itachi couldn't believe how easily his partner had been knocked out. He was about to attack Fu when she pulled out something. It was a picture, a graphic picture of two guys doing it. Itachi paused, but didn't react.

"You're not gay like your brother, huh, interesting" Fu said as she pulled the picture away then pulled out something else.

That happened to be a personal CD walkman. She placed the headphones on Itachi's ears and played the disc. Soon Itachi was blown back by a powerful nosebleed.

Naruto appeared by Fu and looked at her then at the bloody scene.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I just played a book on disc of Icha Icha: Desert Paradise Harem Edition" Fu said.

"They have book on disc?" Naruto asked.

"Yup, much better than reading since there is a narrator along with actors doing the speaking parts. Plus, they just make the sex scenes oh the much hotter. I don't know how many times I rubbed one out when listening to it" Fu said.

"A fan of my work I am so proud to meet you."

The two turned to find Jiraiya walking towards them. He then paused and saw the scene and then looked at the two.

"Did you two do this?" he asked.

"I just took out the moody prick over there" Naruto pointing to the Uchiha, "Fu took care of fish man and Itachi."

"How the hell did you take out two S class missing nin?" Jiraiya asked.

"Simple. Both are perverts. I just showed fish man a picture of a naked mermaid he got a nosebleed and passed out. I showed Itachi a picture of two guys humping each other then found he wasn't gay like his brother is and played him a chapter from one of your books and boom, nosebleed city" Fu said as she showed off her CD walkman.

Jiraiya was as shocked as he was impressed. He then saw they had no headbands at all signifying they had no village.

"What's your names?" he asked.

But before either Naruto or Fu could answer Jiraiya was knocked to the ground by a fist along with a mighty shout.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

After that Naruto and Fu saw the weird green spandex wearing man. He apologized profusely to Jiraiya about attacking him and then explained that Itachi and Kisame, the fish man, had appeared in Konoha and they attacked the one-eyed jounin named Kakashi. The Uchiha found out about his brother and it was up to the spandex wearing man to take the Uchiha back.

As this was going on Naruto and Fu noticed that Itachi and Kisame had left. They must've recovered and left before getting caught. They shrugged, they could deal with them later.

Later outside the village the green spandex wearing man left with the Uchiha under his arm. When he left Jiraiya turned to Naruto and Fu.

"Okay, back to where we were before we were interrupted. Who are you two?" he asked.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: and that's the end of this chap. I apologize for traumatizing you this chap. But I did warn you. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
